


Exotic

by Soul4Sale



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Gen, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genkaku loves to share all of his pretty new toys with Hibana, and this one is a real doozy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me because we have a hookah, and I was smoking while writing the last one. There will probably be one more after this, and then I will work on Birds of a Feather.

“What’s this?” Hibana questioned as she sat beside her friend on the pillows he’d piled on the floor (admittedly half of them were from the couch). 

“I just got this puppy,” Genkaku smiled brilliantly, reclining against the pillows on the wall with a mouthpiece in his hand. The contraption in question had a red vase with swirling black designs, and a skull in the middle before a large ashtry and a small bowl sat atop the whole thing. It was tall, taller than them on the floor now, and Genkaku seemed proud of the two burning coals on top. “It’s called a hookah. Pretty sure it’s Turkish or something.” 

“So why do you have one?” Innocence burned in her eyes as she lay back a bit more, watching a cloud of smoke leave his lips after he sucked a bit on the metal bit at the end of the hose. 

“It’ll save me money on smokes, or so I’ve heard.” Taking another drag, he seemed to relish the flavor before passing it to her, “Try it. It tastes like gummy bears. Kid like you can identify with that, right?”

“I’m a _lady_.” She intoned with a put upon frown, before taking the hose in hand and inspecting it. It was simple enough, and she figured if he was offering she may as well accept it. A lady never backed down from a challenge.

Taking as deep an inhalation as she could, a cough left her soon, smoke spilling from her mouth in frantic disorder as she sat up and wiped at her mouth. 

“It’s kind of…” She began, looking up at him, “Harsh, isn’t it?”

“There’s only two coals, it can’t be hitting too hard already…” Sitting up a bit, the redhead prodded the coals with a pair of metal tongs, frowning. “Just try it again, don’t rush yourself. It’s meant to calm you down, not rile you up.” 

Nodding slowly, she tried it again, bringing it to her lips and sucking in just a little before a small, thin cloud of smoke was dispelled through her nose. Giggling a little, she seemed proud she’d finally done it as his hand moved over to take the hose back. 

Blowing smoke circles, he grinned, “This is the life, yeah?” His voice sounded a little warped from the smoke, a bit deeper, but she smiled a little at his happiness.

“I suppose so.” Chuckling a little, she decided to let him have his fun, listening to him talk instead of smoking, for the most part.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, another one done. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
